1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the invention relates to management of virtual local area networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern networks of computers can involve extremely complex connections among a vast number of data processing systems. To assist in managing networks, a network characterization scheme has been developed, called the open system interconnection (OSI) reference model. This model has seven layers. Each of these layers specifies particular network functions such as addressing, flow control, error control, encapsulation, and reliable message transfer. Layer one, the physical layer, includes cables, routers, switches, and data processing machines. Layer two, the data link layer, includes broad aggregations of data processing systems, such as local area networks (LANs) and virtual local area networks (VLANs). The data link layer is implemented using software and/or hardware. Layers three through seven, the network layer, the transport layer, the session layer, the presentation layer, and the application layer respectively, include other functions. For example, layer three includes Internet protocol addresses, and layer four includes hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) information.
Often, system administrators desire to manipulate the scope of LANs and VLANs to control what data processing systems can directly communicate with or “see” other data processing systems. A data processing system can directly communicate with or “see” other data processing systems if no translation of data is required as data is transferred between data processing systems. For example, data processing systems connected via a group of switches or Ethernet hubs usually directly communicate with each other because, for most switching and Ethernet hub configurations, all data processing systems communicate with each other without translation. On the other hand, if a group of data processing systems are connected via routers, then the data processing systems usually do not directly communicate with each other because, for most router configurations, some translation of data between the data processing systems is required.
Currently, manipulation of a LAN or a VLAN often requires physical manipulation of routers and/or switches. Additionally, an intensive analysis of the logical structure of the network also is required. For large networks, this process is difficult, time consuming, and error prone. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for manipulating the data link layer of a network without having to physically manipulate switches or perform an intensive analysis of the logical structure of a network.